The Good Times
by AnubisYacker
Summary: A Series Of PEDDIE One Shots, Mainly What I Thought Happened In America. Review. I Have A PEDDIE Addiction.
1. Chapter 1

**I finally have access to a computer! Thank gosh! I know I haven't updated, my computer totally packed up on me. So here's a collection of Peddie one shots for you which I thought would make some readers happy! I'm going to start with what I think happened in America!**

Chapter one

"Come on Yacker!" Eddie yelled at his girlfriend through the at the other side of the bathroom door. "We have to go get breakfast remember!" It was bad enough he had to wait until nine-thirty to eat food, but with Patricia taking way over an hour in the bathroom. He hadn't eaten in over twelve hours and felt that if he didn't eat soon he would shrivel into a pile of nothing. He was getting over impatient. "Yacker hurry it up!" he called to hear the door fly open and Patricia walk out. He widened his eyes at the look of his girlfriend, she looked, well, beautiful.

She had curled her hair evenly, letting it fall down her shoulder, her make up natural. She had her favourite royal blue top on and the short leather jacket had brought her for her birthday. It seemed to fit well with the dark skinny jeans and heals.

"Why don't you take a picture, it'll last longer!" Patricia teased, checking her phone for messages and calls. It took Eddie a moment to realise he was staring at her and snap out of it. His gaze swapped to a smirk in an instant.

"Since when do you wear jeans? And have a bag?" Eddie asked, referring to the at least 4 inch heels attached to her feet. "Who are you and what have you done with Yacker?" Patricia rolled her eyes and put her phone in her bag.

"Don't push it Doofus! Got to make an impression!" she said looking at Eddie, in his usual jeans and a t-shirt look.

"Yacker, were going to a café, not Tiffany's!" Eddie joked, pulling on his trainers on and glancing at her shoes. "Heels? Really Yacker?" Patricia only gave him a quick glance and then stared at her shoes.

"What? I like them!"

"They're amazing, if thats right for a guy?" Eddie stopped talking for a minute and looked at the wall in his usual curious face, thinking about what he, a guy had just said. He laughed slightly referring himself to Amber in his thought. "What was I saying again?"

Patricia laughed quietly and rolled her eyes at him, standing next to the boy and having to look down at him. "Yacker! Your even taller then me! Ditch the Amber shoes!" with a stern shake of the head Patricia intertwined her fingers with Eddie and walked towards the front door of the apartment. Neither her or Eddie had gotten the point of his mother doing them a 'favour' by letting them use her work apartment to live in for the holidays? What did she expect two 17 year olds to get up too in an apartment alone? Eat there own body weight in pancakes? Eddie looked up at Patricia with a huge grin on his face, remembering how they had gotten here. He opened the door and allowed his girlfriend through, only to have her fall backwards on one of her heels and dive straight into his arms. Luckily he sprung his arms out just in time to catch her.

"Stupid heals!" Patricia muttered reaching down to her shoes and pulling them off. She leant over the banister of the stairs that led to each apartment and threw them down, landing them perfectly in the bin from the downstairs neighbour. With that she ran inside and into her room again.

"YACKER COME ON I'M GOING TO DIE OF STARVATION!" Eddie groaned slamming the door shut and jumping on the brown leather couch, which was like a brick covered in plasticine.

Within minutes his girlfriend finally looked like herself again. Her hair was still curled but she had on her usual black leggings, a tank top and long black cardigan and flat black shoes. "Finally! Yacker is back!" Eddie said jumping up and linking hands with his girlfriend once more and pecking her cheek lightly, he shut the door and put his key into his back pocket and led her down the steps.

"Finally!" Eddie shouted a little too loud, earning stares from the pedestrians passing by. Patricia annoyingly nudges Eddie in the rib and walking into the cafe.

"Fries for breakfast?" Patricia asked, looking at her boyfriend opposite her, adding a sarcastic tone to 'fries'. They were chips. End of. Eddie finished part of his mouthful of food and looked at her, raising his eyebrow.

"Patricia, fries are the greatest thing in the universe!"

"Besides Pie and pancakes?"

"English pancakes kick ass Yacker! You have to agree!" just to annoy her food crazy boyfriend, Patricia simply shrugged and looked at him, waiting for the scream or argument. "Don't shrug at me!" Eddie said sternly. With a roll of her eyes Patricia stuck her final chip in her mouth and pushing her place infront of her, waiting for Eddie to finish.

Shortly after Eddie finished and pushed his plate under hers. "See! Wasn't that nice Yacker!" he said sweetly jumping up from his seat. "What do you want to go and do now?"

"We could go to that picnic you told me about? The one your mum invited us too?" she knew Eddie didn't want to go, she knew there was some people he couldn't talk to for lying to him about his dad. But it wouldn't help if she atleast tried to get him to make an effort?" With a simple nod Eddie jumped down from his stool and held out his hand for her to take, which she firmly did.

_I know. Bad place to leave it but I will add the picnic in the next chapter. I hope it was okay. See you next time!_


	2. Chapter 2

My friend has gotten me into this book, in which I have finally gotten lent to read. Its called Hush Hush, and from the chapters I have read, its amazing! You all need to read it! Its about a fallen angel called Patch and a girl called Nora. Seriously. Joy would love it as much as I do! Anyway, the picnic as promised! Its not very good. But its late. So here!

"Yes mom" Eddie sighed with his modern touch screen phone that his dad had brought him against his ear. "We'll see you in an a bit! Stop bugging me!" he was past annoyed. This was the third time in an hour his mum had called to check up on them, with a lot of questions. When are you showing up? Is Patricia happy with her room? When are you too coming over for dinner? She's like a human to do list! Eddie pick up your socks, Eddie make sure you vacuum the carpet each day! "YES MOM! GOODBYE!" Eddie slung his phone onto the coffee table in front of him and laid backward onto his girlfriend sat beside him, his head resting perfectly on her lap as he gazed up at her and put his hand under his head supportively.

Patricia was texting her twin sister Piper, trying to get the boasting of her new boyfriend whisking them both away to sunny Australia to his parents huge mansion. What was the point? Texting back a simple 'See ya later Pipes', Patricia slammed her phone onto the arm of the sofa and looked down to meet eyes with her Doofus of a boyfriend.

"Can I help you Weasal?" Patricia asked, raising her eyebrow at the smug look on his face. "Aren't you meant to be stocking up on food before we go? What's so bad about your mothers cooking Edison?" using his full first name made Eddie's blood boil. It sounded like an old person. The fact he knew Patricia was only calling him that to get a reaction made him more annoyed, but he fought not to show his anger. "Has your dad called Edison?" she teased once more, wating his frown get bigger. "Edison!"

"Don't call me that!" Eddie snapped accidentally. Patricia gave him a long glare and rolled her eyes at him. "Sorry Yacker..." Eddie mumbled, reaching his hand and stroking the side of her face. "I'm just not in a good mood okay?" Patricia leant her face against Eddie's hand and nodded simply.

"I know, but you could at least try act happy for once with her!" Patricia knew how hard it was to get along with Amelia Miller, she was stubborn and uptight, much like her son. "By the way, when do I get to meet your 'bratty' sister?" the past times they had been dragged around to his mothers house she had been at her friends for parties.

"Should be today, unless she decides to go to her friends again, but no doubt mom'll give in and let her friend come with her anyway!" Eddie disliked Emma. She was so spoilt! That neighbour hood child who everyone loved, the long blonde locks, the sapphire eyes.

"Can't wait!" Patricia said, unsure how convincing that was.

"You must be" Emma looked up at Eddie. "What did you say her name was? Yackmer? Or was it Mrs Annoying?" Patricia scoffed and folded her arms, turning to look at Eddie and shaking the 10 year olds hand.

"Call me Patricia!" she said, letting out a week smile. With that she ran off with another girl similar height and started climbing a tree. "Mrs annoying huh?" Eddie could only let out a laugh and grasp his girlfriends hand.

"II actually called you Patricia, Mrs Annoying once! I was tired okay!"

"EDDIE, COME AND PLAY SOCCER!" His younger cousin Callum shouted throwing the ball deliberately at Eddie's head, but it being caught by Patricia's quick reaction. "No girls allowed!"

"How about, girls V boys?" Eddie suggested, picking up the ball. "Loosing team has to pay for the winning team to get proper food!" Patricia shook hands with Eddie.

"Be prepared to go down Doofus!" he looked at the girls surrounding the pitch on the field. "I think we will have pizza!" the small girls nodded in sync.

"If you WERE going to win, you could. But your not!" with that Patricia put the ball in the middle of the field and moved backwards slightly. "On three?" he began.

"One"

"Two"

"THREE!" with that both teens darted for the ball, Patricia kicked it past Eddie and kicked it to another younger child. She smirked at Eddie, only to realise Eddie had the ball and was kicking it down the pitch. She ran up behind him and pushed him onto the grass.

"Yacker that's no fair!" Eddie shouted, pulling himself to his feet. Patricia took this chance to run away, darting through the field past the game, with Eddie a metre away. Eddie grabbed Patricia's waist and pulled her towards him, diving both of them to the ground.

"Now that's cheating!" Patricia said between her laughs, pulling herself to her feet. "You can't do that!"

"I'd say I can!" Eddie joked, pecking Patricia's lips softly and swiping the loose piece of hair in her face and stroking her cheek.

"I'll get revenge!" she whispered , a smirk escaping her lips. "I WILL get you back Doofus!" she ruffled his hair and folded your arms. "Just you wait!"

"Well, before you get revenge, atleast kiss me!" Eddie warned. Patricia kissed him lightly and pulled away. "There. Now. I think us girls won so you owe us pizza!"

With a roll of his eyes Eddie frowned. "You are Mrs Annoying!"

See! Bad right? Ugh! Anyway! Bye!


	3. Spin off Chapter

**Hello! So anyway! Here's a one shot based on a book I'm reading right now. If I get feedback from it, I may turn it into a separate fanfiction. Anyway, its called Hush Hush by Becca Fitzpatrick. Its amazing! So here you go!**

I unlocked my bedroom window, opening it slightly before locking my bedroom door and sitting on my bed, getting out my MP3 player. My bedroom was surprisingly clean. The walk in wardrobe across from my bed was my mums idea. She thought me it would make me feel better about the situation or whatever. I didn't have a TV in my room, but I didn't need one. I was far to busy to catch up on the latest episode of Jeremy Kyle, or watch another british soap. A small set of draws beside my bed and a light cream lamp on top of it. There weren't many pictures that hung from the wall. Some of me and my best friend Joy, some of me and my parents years ago before the accident.

It wasn't an accident. I know who killed my dad, but I couldn't talk about it to my mum. She had no idea how complicated my life was. I woke up at 5:30 every morning for training. I was out every single Saturday night at meetings. Partying with Joy on a Friday so she could try spy on all the singles out there.

I didn't realise I'd dozed off until I felt a soft kiss press to my head, I wiped my eyes and sat up on my bed to smile at him.

"I thought you had a meeting tonight?" Eddie asked me, pulling off his biker jacket and sitting beside me on my bed.

"Cancelled. Something to do with Dante and training. I dunno" I said with a shrug as he pulled me towards him. "What about you? Been out all day?"

"Just been on another case!" He smiled, pushing the loose threads of curled hair from my face and pressing a kiss to my temple. "I missed you today, Good day with Joy?" I smiled, taking in his scent. Mint and some kind of earthy smell. He wasn't your average boy. He was special. He was immortal. He was a fallen angel. You know the story. Banished from heaven for the unthinkable, damned to earth, wings ripped out. The large upside down 'V' shape on his back where his wings used to be gave me goosebumps whenever I saw them. He had been punished. We should be enemys, he should be trying to torture me. But he didn't.

"I was made to train until noon today" I began, adding a small moan into my tone as I said it. "And then just as I attempted to sleep, Joy stormed in and demanded we go spy on that new boyfriend of hers. Not being horrible or anything, but he never shuts up!"

Eddie let out a laugh, running a hand through his hair. "I bet he's not as bad as me is he?" a smirk escaped his lips as he intertwined our fingers together. "Tell you what, make sure your mum goes out tomorrow around noon? I'll stop by and make you some of my famous tocos?"

"What would I do without you Doofus?" I pressed my lips to his with a smile on my face.

"Patricia who are you talking to?!" My mum shouted, knocking on the door lightly. Oh great.

"Red alert!" I whispered, pushing Eddie off my bed and towards my window. "One day she'll catch you, you know?". He pressed a final kiss to my lips and headed back out the window.

"And when that day arrives, you have some explaining to do!" I waited for him to walk away before I locked my window and walked towards the door, opening it.

"I was trying to sleep!" I said, pretending to be sleepy. "I was up early this morning remember?" I stuttered as I said it.

"Oh, sorry dear it must be my imagination. Night!" with that she scurried away, closing my door behind her. I rolled my eyes and headed back over to my bed, checking my phone. One message. From Eddie.

YOU NEED BETTER EXCUSES.

I rolled my eyes, typing.

BETTER THEN YOU THOUGH RIGHT?

STOP YACKING AND GO TO SLEEP

OKAY OKAY. NIGHT DOOFUS.

NIGHT YACKER.

I threw my phone beside my pillow and laid down, pulling the covers over my body.

**I just realised how bad this is. Oh god. Sorry. This is terrible.**


End file.
